Infant carriers such as infant automobile seats and baby strollers have long been popular purchased items amongst guardians of small children. Particularly, because of the widespread use of automobile infant seats and in the interest of safety, the U.S. Federal Government recently issued a Federal regulation, enforceable through the various states, requiring that infant automobile seats follow specified design guidelines to assure that these items are built to a standard that will provide maximum protection to a seated child in the event of an automobile accident.
Infant automobile seats are currently not designed or equipped with the necessary structure and implements to be adaptable for use other than for their intended use as automobile seats. Thus, it is a common practice for todays guardians to purchase an individual automobile seat and baby stroller and to use each of these items only for their intended use. This poses a problem in that when a trip is planned, each of the items must be individually transported causing an inconvenience and a potential transportation storage problem. Additionally, because of the separate purchase, the cost of ownership and maintenance is increased.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related and indicative of the state-of-the-art:
______________________________________ PATENT NUMBER INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,231,612 Meeker 4 November 1980 4,072,345 Matsuda 7 February 1978 3,976,328 Stahel 24 August 1976 3,873,117 Perego 25 March 1975 ______________________________________
The Meeker patent discloses a baby carrier which may also be used as a conventional seat or as a car seat. The carrier is adjustable to various declining positions where the adjustments can be made without having to remove the baby from the seat. The design also allows the use of the automobile seat belt to safeguard the child in the event of a crash.
The Matsuda patent discloses an improved baby carriage for accommodating an infant in transport. The improvement is comprised of a back rest portion having an opening which is disposed to keep the compartment aerative. The aerative section prevents a heat building-up that during hot days causes a discomfort to the seated infant.
The Stahel patent discloses a combination baby carrier and seat comprising a double-walled shell that includes a seat and a back. The shell includes an attached tubular stand that allows the carrier to be adjusted in a plurality of reclining positions.
The Perego patent discloses a foldable wheeled baby carriage that can be carried on a persons arm when not in use. The carriage includes a fabric forming a closed top or parasol which overhangs the seat portion to provide a shade or covering.